All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Back-in-Black-Finchel
Summary: When circumstance separates them, Cameron and Chase decide to stop at nothing to be together at Christmas. Rated: K One-shot holiday fluff. Happy Holidays!


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own "House" or Fox. Any characters you don't recognize __**are**__ mine, as is the plot. This story was created for entertainment purposes only, and is not based on anyone else's work. __**This has no affiliation with any of my other stories.**_

_**Author's Note:**__ I thought I'd try my hand at a one-shot to give myself a bit of Christmas spirit. Hope you like Chameron fluff, because here we go!_

_**All I Want for Christmas is You, Baby**_

"Why are you so sad Aunt Ally?"

Cameron turned her attention to her six-year-old nephew. A smile crossed her otherwise-somber face.

"I'm not sad," she chuckled lightly, "C'mere."

The little one climbed onto his Aunt's lap. She wrapped her arms around him as they both watched the snow fall outside of her parents' house in Chicago.

"You know, you shouldn't lie, Aunt Ally," Brandon said matter-of-factly, "Santa Claus won't come if you lie on Christmas Eve." Cameron couldn't help but laugh at how cute her nephew was.

"What makes you think I'm not telling the truth?" she managed in between giggles.

"You're sad," Brandon pouted, turning around in her lap so that he was facing her, "And you're not tellin' me why, but I know you are. So you're not tellin' the truth by sayin' that you're not sad."

"Brandon, I'm not sad," Cameron tried, almost pleading with the little guy to stop interrogating her.

"I don't believe you," he frowned, "Please don't be sad Aunt Ally. I don't want you to be sad on Christmas." Now Cameron just felt bad. She was making him sad because she wouldn't tell him.

"Aww, sweetie, I'm ok," she said softly, "I just miss Uncle Rob, that's all."

"Oh… him," Brandon said distastefully.

"Yeah," Cameron said, trying to hide her giggles at Brandon's contempt for her husband, "_Him_…"

Brandon had never really liked Chase. The little boy had always liked having Cameron to himself. She was his favorite out of all of his extended family – everyone knew that. If she wasn't his family, Brandon's relationship with Cameron could probably best be described as his first crush. But, since she was family, she was his best friend. To him, she was like a goddess in human form. It was definitely cute for Cameron, but not for any guy who ever tried to date her, let alone marry her. Chase liked Brandon, but Brandon didn't necessarily feel the same about him. To Brandon, Chase took Cameron away from him. No matter how happy Chase made Cameron, Brandon still didn't like him that much.

"But why isn't he with you?" Brandon asked, despite enjoying the time alone with his Aunt.

"Because his Daddy said that he had to speak at a conference," Cameron sighed, "It wasn't very nice of his Daddy, huh?"

"Nope," Brandon frowned.

"But I'm ok, Bam-Bam," Cameron smiled gently, messing with her nephew's hair with a chuckle.

"I still don't believe you," he said with a distraught pout.

"You don't?" Cameron smirked, "Well we'll have to do something about that won't we?" The smirk on her face widened.

"Uh oh," Brandon gulped before being thrown over Cameron's shoulder, "Hey! Put me down!"

"No way!" Cameron teased, holding him protectively, "You're mine now, kiddo!"

"Mommy! Help!" Brandon yelped, trying to flail his arms and legs as Cameron held him down over her shoulder.

Melissa, Cameron's sister-in-law (Brandon's mother), stuck her head out of the kitchen to see what the fuss was about. A smile developed on her face as both she and Cameron made eye contact.

"Sorry baby," Melissa teased, "There's no arguing with Aunt Ally."

"Hah!" Cameron smirked, "Not even your Mommy is going to save you! You're all mine, Bam-Bam."

With that, she dumped (albeit carefully) Brandon on the couch and started to tickle him relentlessly.

"Stop! Aunt Ally stop!" Brandon screamed with laughter.

"Ya give?" Cameron laughed, continuing the tickle attack.

"I give, I give!" Brandon howled, trying to wriggle out of his Aunt's grasp.

"Ok, ok, ok," Cameron smiled, stopping the assault.

"You'll pay!" Brandon growled playfully, jumping at his Aunt and tackling her to the floor.

"No way!" Cameron retorted, quickly gaining the upper hand and pinning her nephew down, "Pinnedja!"

"No fair! Nala always wins in the _Lion King_!" Brandon pouted, still struggling against the minimal effort that Cameron was using against him. He growled fiercely, trying to be Simba.

"Oh I'm so scared," Cameron rolled her eyes.

"You should be," Brandon growled, surprising Cameron by actually turning the tables and pinning her to the ground instead. "Hah!" Brandon exclaimed in triumph at Cameron's defeat before collapsing on the ground with exhaustion.

"The champ," Cameron chuckled, holding Brandon's hand up in the air.

"Uh huh," he breathed tiredly, scooting over so that he could rest his head on Cameron's chest.

"You want to go watch a movie?" Cameron asked, hoping to find some activity that wouldn't have any more wrestling in it.

"Sure," Brandon yawned.

"_Shrek The Third_?" Cameron suggested.

"Eww! No!" Brandon exclaimed, jolting up.

"Why?" Cameron asked, also sitting up, "What's so bad about it?"

"They make Fiona have…" the boy grimaced, "babies…"

"So?" Cameron asked crossly.

"So?" Brandon returned in astonishment, "You actually like watching that stuff?"

"It doesn't bother me," Cameron shrugged. Her tone softened as she looked at her nephew, smoothing his hair a bit, "If it bothers you, we won't watch it."

"Thanks," Brandon said sheepishly, snuggling up to Cameron again, "Can we watch _Peter Pan_?"

"Sure," Cameron smiled sweetly, picking the young boy up in her arms. He rested his head on her shoulder tiredly as Cameron made her way to the family room.

All of the men were watching some football game in the room. They all looked at Cameron. Her brother, Mark, got up and walked over to her.

"Having fun?" he asked with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, I am," she chuckled.

"Want to watch the game with me, Brando?" Mark asked, trying to take his son from Cameron.

"No!" Brandon let out a sharp cry, holding onto Cameron tighter. Mark looked quizzically at his sister who just shrugged.

"Do you want to stay with Aunt Ally?" he asked softly, rubbing the boy's back.

"Uh huh," Brandon nodded slightly.

"We'll be upstairs watching _Peter Pan_ then," Cameron said with a small smile.

"Ok," Mike chuckled, "Have fun, sis."

"Will do, bro," Cameron rolled her eyes, her words making Brandon laugh. She turned and walked upstairs.

**A Few Hours Later…**

"Dinner!"

Cameron's protective hand came off of her stomach as she got up to stop the DVD, yawning a bit.

"C'mon Bam-Bam," she said softly, "We have to eat."

"Aww man," Brandon whined.

"One step closer to when Santa Claus comes," Cameron bargained.

"Oh yeah," Brandon said pensively, obviously contemplating the presents he was bound to get the next morning, "Race ya!"

In a second, he was off of the bed and running downstairs. Cameron just shook her head with a smile.

"Boys… can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em," she remarked to herself with a chuckle before heading downstairs.

"C'mon Aunt Ally!" came a call from downstairs. Cameron smiled before hearing Melissa mentioning something to Brandon about Aunt Ally being kind of tired sweetie, and in serious need of a break.

Walking downstairs, Cameron could hear the nostalgic voice of Johnny Mathis singing "Jingle Bell Rock" in the background while the smells of the food she'd been helping to cook all morning and most of the afternoon floated through the house. It was Christmas, but not _her_ Christmas. Chase's father apparently had to have his last dying wish of having his son home for Christmas to speak at some stupid conference. Both of them knew it was just some pathetic ploy to break them up, being that Rowan Chase had never approved of Chase marrying her. On the same token, Cameron's parents despised Chase's father for thinking lowly of their daughter. Yet, they loved Chase like he was their own son. But, considering that this could have been Chase's father's last Christmas, Cameron and Chase both decided to give him his last dying wish. It was irritating, it was making them both miserable-beyond-miserable, and it was costing Cameron the chance to give her husband the best present ever right on Christmas morning, but it was what she was prepared to do for her husband.

Brushing the thoughts out of her mind, Cameron walked into the dining room to join her family for her mother's nearly-famously enormous Christmas Eve dinner, which came in at a second in size only to the Christmas Day dinner. It was a wonder Cameron stayed so skinny.

**Los Angeles International Airport…**

Chase dropped his head tiredly into his hands. He was exhausted – a product of being devoid of sleep for three days. It was only six in the evening in LA, but the airport was deserted. Everyone was home for the holidays. That is, everyone except for him. Normally, this claim would have some corny-but-true phrase attached like: home is where the heart is, where my wife is, where my family is… etc. But, for Dr. Robert Chase, this couldn't even be true. He was alone on Christmas because of his selfish father. As soon as that dumb conference was over, Chase had bolted for the airport for the next flight out of Sydney. He was bound and determined to make it back to see his wife for Christmas. She'd sacrificed her Christmas Eve so that his father could be happy, but Chase was absolutely set on not letting her suffer through Christmas Day alone too.

"Flight 183 to Denver with continuing service to Chicago is now boarding groups one, two, and three."

"That's me," Chase mumbled to himself, straining to get out of the chair he had been sitting in for two hours. This was going to be a very, very long night.

Walking slowly, Chase handed his ticket to the attendant and walked through the gates. His seat was precariously perched in the middle of the three-seat row. Much to his misfortune, Chase found that the two people on either side of him took a special liking to reading over his shoulder when he happened to start perusing some new case files that he had in his carryon.

"Do you mind?" he asked the man next to him who was blatantly trying to read the diagnosis. The man just frowned at Chase and turned away, only to keep reading over Chase's shoulder when he turned back to the file.

If he thought that was bad, the woman to his left decided that it was perfectly convenient to use Chase's shoulder as a pillow. He gritted his teeth and swallowed a growl. As embarrassing as it was, Chase felt like crying. His day just couldn't get any worse. Chase just wanted to see Cameron, crawl into bed – into her warm, loving embrace, and do nothing but have her hold him for all eternity. It was Christmas, they weren't together, and it was killing him, because she was all he needed, and she was the one thing he couldn't have as he sat in that seat on Flight 183, half of the country away from the love of his life.

**Back in the Cameron Household…**

It was nearing bedtime for everyone in the house. Brandon had been asleep on the couch for over an hour as the adults all talked in low voices so as not to wake him up.

"We should probably turn in," Melissa said softly, smoothing her son's hair.

"I think we all should," Linda, Cameron's mother, nodded.

"I agree," James, Cameron's father, chuckled, "I'm tired."

Melissa grinned and picked her son up off of the couch. He woke up from the movement and whimpered a bit in protest.

"It's ok," Melissa whispered, "Go back to sleep, sweetie."

"No," Brandon whined, "I have to say goodnight to Aunt Ally." Cameron chuckled a bit, getting up off of the couch.

"Go say goodnight," Melissa smiled, putting him down. Brandon ran over to his Aunt.

"Goodnight, Bam-Bam," Cameron said gently, giving him a big hug.

"'Night," Brandon smiled.

"Now go to sleep so Santa can come," Cameron grinned, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a wink.

"Ok," Brandon smiled back before running back over to his mother so she could put him to bed.

"'Night, Al," Mark chuckled, giving his little sister a hug.

"Goodnight," she smiled, returning the hug before he walked off to go put his son to bed as well.

Cameron and her parents said their goodnights as well. She volunteered to turn off all of the lights downstairs so she could have a few moments alone before heading to bed herself.

Checking all of the rooms, Cameron made sure that every light was turned off, and everything was ready for Santa. With an insightful smile, she glanced at the cookies and milk left for the big guy in the red hat. Folded next to the plate was Brandon's Christmas list.

Something within her made Cameron realize that she couldn't wait to do this with her own kids – be the Mommy kissing Santa Claus under the mistletoe. Her hand found its way instinctively to her stomach. That impulse, that innate impulse she'd had to keep at bay for the entire time she was spending at her parents' house could finally break free. Yet, that impulse also brought a pang of sorrow because her husband wasn't with her to share in the holiday traditions that she'd come to know and love. With one last sigh, Cameron turned off the last light and made her way to her bedroom.

She opened her suitcase and peeled back layer after layer of winter clothing until she found it – the present she had planned on giving her husband. Christmas would have been perfect… _would have been_. Suddenly Cameron felt tears stinging in her turquoise-blue eyes. What good was Christmas if she couldn't have her hubby by her side, holding her tight by the fireplace as the snow fell outside? What good was that happiness of Christmas time if she couldn't share it with the love of her life? It wasn't Christmas at all…

**Post-Santa's Visit…**

It was still very early in the morning. Chase yawned as he stood outside of the Cameron's house in the cold. Darkness surrounded him while the city slept, anxiously awaiting Christmas morning. He had finally made it back for Christmas. Now, he just had to put his surprise into action. Chase decided to make this a memorable day for his wife, and nothing was going to stop him.

Using his breaking-and-entering skills that he'd picked up under the reign of House, Chase picked the lock to the front door and walked inside. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when a wave of warm air flooded over his cold body. He was here last Christmas as still remembered his way around the house. The tree glistened in the moonlight that filtered through a large window in the family room – it's crystalline decorations casting beautiful shapes onto the carpet below.

As smile crossed Chase's face as he tiptoed up the stairs, careful to avoid the one step that tended to creek on cold nights. One, two, three doors on the right – that was Cameron's room. With a quick, quiet twist of the knob…

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered almost inaudibly, walking silently over to the bedside. Chase couldn't hold back the ear-to-ear smile when he realized that she was wearing his favorite T-shirt and lucky boxers. She was stunningly gorgeous, even with her soft reddish-brown hair messy and draped over the pillows she was buried in. Chase brushed some of the hair from her face and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, "I love you, baby. Merry Christmas."

Within seconds, he was out of her room and onto the next phase. Deftly, Chase located Brandon's room and opened the door quietly. He sat on the side of the boy's bed and started to nudge him gently.

"Brandon?" Chase whispered.

"Huh?" Brandon blinked, jolting up in his bed after seeing that it was his uncle, "Uncle Rob!"

"Shh," Chase said softly, "It's ok. It's just me."

"What are you doing here?" Brandon asked, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"I need your help," Chase answered honestly.

"What happened?" Brandon asked.

"Well, actually, Santa and I need your help," Chase said quietly, "You see, your Aunt has been a really good girl this year, and I want to surprise her tomorrow morning. She doesn't know that I'm here."

"She was really sad earlier that you weren't here," Brandon nodded, "Is that why you're here now?"

"Yeah," Chase smiled, "But she can't know that I'm here. It has to be a surprise. You want to make her really happy, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Brandon grinned, "So what plan did you and Santa come up with?"

"See, Santa didn't want to see her sad, just like you," Chase explained, "So he got me all the way from Australia so that I could come back home for Christmas. And I want you to do something for me tomorrow morning after everyone's opened all of the presents…"

**Christmas Morning…**

"And the last one goes to…" Cameron read the tag, "The one, the only, Bam-Bam." Everyone laughed as the young boy eagerly tore into the wrapping paper. It was a doctor play kit – one of the few small toys that Brandon got from the new bike to the mini-ATV that Cameron would never ever let him have if she were his mother.

"Allison," Linda rolled her eyes in jest.

"I didn't give that to him!" Cameron protested with a chuckle.

"Guilty…" Mark mumbled, making everyone laugh.

"Well, I guess that's it," James sighed, "Merry Christmas."

"No it's not!" Brandon almost yelled.

"Sorry, Brando. That's it, buddy," Mark said.

"No it's not! There's one more present!" Brandon tried.

"No there isn't, sweetie," Melissa shook her head.

"It's for Aunt Ally!" Brandon said urgently.

"Me?" Cameron asked in question.

"Oh, c'mon," Brandon said in exasperation, getting up and running in a mad dash for the hall closet, "It's in here!"

Brandon threw open the door to the hall closet, revealing a huge box wrapped in Santa's special wrapping paper with an enormous bow on top.

"Kinda need some help over here!" he shouted around the corner.

"I'll go," Cameron chuckled, getting up and walking down the hall.

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh God, you weren't kidding."

"I told you so!" Brandon said, practically buzzing with energy. Suddenly everyone was congregated in the hallway to see what all the fuss was about.

Cameron noticed a big tag on the side of the box. It read: Special Delivery from the North Pole – Arrival Date: _**Tuesday**_, December 25.

"Brandon, what is this?" she asked, looking at the boy.

"It's a surprise," he said, now actually jumping up and down with excitement, "Please just open it! Please!"

"Ok, ok, ok," Cameron nodded, turning to the huge box, "How do I-?"

"Tear the paper," Mark urged, "Even I want to find out what this is."

"Here goes," Cameron mumbled, quickly tearing the paper off of one side of the box. There were no descript markings on the cardboard underneath either, making it all the more intriguing.

"What is it?" Melissa asked aloud.

"I think the better question is," Cameron paused, "Who did it?"

"Actually," Chase grinned as he tore the sides to the box open, stepping out before his wife, "I think the better question is: _who_ is it?"

"Oh my God!" Cameron almost screamed, jumping into Chase's open arms. "Oh my God, how did you-?" Everyone's mouths were wide open, all in complete shock at what had just happened.

"You're all that matters to me," Chase whispered, "I don't care what my dad thinks or what he says. You're the one I'm spending the rest of the Christmases for the rest of my life with, not him. You're the love of my life and there's no way I'm leaving you alone on Christmas."

"I love you more than anything," Cameron whispered, in tears.

"I love you with all of my heart," Chase soothed.

Everyone smiled as Chase and Cameron shared a slow, tender kiss.

"Eww," Brandon grimaced, making Chase and Cameron both laugh.

Cameron knelt down to Brandon's height.

"Did you keep that a secret this whole morning just for me?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Uh huh," Brandon nodded.

"C'mere," Cameron said softly, pulling him into a gentle hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, buddy," Chase winked at the boy, giving him a hug as well.

Cameron stood up, wrapping her arms around Chase.

"Now that you're here," she smiled, "there is one present I can give you."

"Really?" Chase asked, slightly intrigued, "And what would that be."

"Hold on," she replied, running off upstairs.

"And that's why we let him marry Ally," Linda beamed at her son-in-law, giving him a big hug.

"Thanks," he chuckled.

By the time Cameron got back downstairs, they were all around the Christmas tree again. She had a present in her hands as she approached.

"Now it's your turn," she smirked.

"Uh oh," Chase laughed before kissing his wife, "Thanks babe."

"Open it," she urged.

"That good huh?" Chase laughed.

"Oh yeah," Cameron grinned.

"If you gave it to me, it's already perfect," Chase smiled.

"Well… it's kind of more like a joint effort," Cameron shrugged.

"Ok…?" Chase said quizzically.

He tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a normal clothes box. Still curious, Chase lifted the cover off the box and peeled back the tissue paper. It was a T-shirt.

"A T-shirt?" he asked.

"It's not the shirt that's important, it's what's _on_ the shirt," Cameron laughed.

"Alright, so what does it say?" Chase asked rhetorically, taking the shirt out of the box gingerly.

On the shirt were three simple words that, combined, made Chase's heart skip a few beats: _**Daddy-to-Be**_. No words could possible have described how he felt. He wasn't just happy or overjoyed; no, he was beyond ecstatic.

"Oh my God!" Chase exclaimed, his heart pounding as he looked at Cameron, "For real? You're positive?"

"One-hundred-percent positive," Cameron smiled.

Chase wrapped her in his arms and kissed her sweetly.

"Merry Christmas," Cameron whispered against his lips, caressing his cheek.

"There's never been a better Christmas," Chase grinned back, kissing her forehead.

"And there are a lot more to come," Cameron smiled as she rested her head against Chase's chest.

"Together," Chase added in a soft whisper, earning a smile from his wife on that joyful Christmas morning.

**Fin**


End file.
